camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoe Yeves
Personality Zoe is the total opposite of her brother. She is very loud, likes to be around big crowds and loves to be the centre of attention. The only reason she would get in confrontation is if she has to. She has a New Zealand accent that she gets from her mother History Roughly a year later after Blake was born, Candice went back to work as a musican while Blake got looked dater his grandparents. One night after she finshed a perfomece with her band , a man offered to buy her a drink. After a few more drinks, Candice and the man started to hit it off. Later in that night, the man asked Candice if she wanted to come back to his place. Being a bit drunk, she accepted. It was an one night stand and Candice never saw the man again. A few months later, she found out she was pregnant again. A week after Zoe was born, the man returned and told Candice the same as Notus: that he is the greek god Apollo, and all that kind of stuff and left Zoe a glow stick. 2 years afte Zoe was born, Candice got married to Jack McCain, who was a navy officer who moved eveyone to Honolulu ,Hawaii 6 months after he got married to Blake and Zoe's mum. Candice told Jack what her children are so if they came to either of them about monsters. Zoe's first monster attack was a year later after Blake and at the same age as well. She was walking home from her friend's house when a massive flock of birds came after her. She screamed so loudly that the birds got disoriented. While the birds were disoriented Zoe ran away towards the field where her brother was training. Blake looked very surprised when he saw Zoe running towards him but then he noticed the massive flock of birds. He got his sword hilt out then trying it for the first time, put both his hands on the hilt and instantly the sword blade popped out. "Just think of a sword then it might appear in your hands" Blake said to Zoe. She did what her brother said and a sword made out of light appeared in her hands. In round about ten minutes the whole flock of birds were gone. On the way home, Blake told everything he knew about what they are. When the arrived home they found their mother and step-father in a deep conversation. Blake and Zoe told their parents what just happened. They both answered all most at the same "Pack your bags we're going to New York". Jack and Candice took Zoe and Blake to camp. On the way to camp Candice gave Zoe a glow stick and told her if she ever needed a weapon just snap it. They were claimed by their father's a week after they arrived. Powers Relationships Category:Characters Category:Zoe Category:Yeves Category:UniPacific16 Category:Children of Apollo Category:Emma Sheppard Category:Demigods Category:Female Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Lieutenant Counsellors Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power